


Taking it Steady (You Get Me Pt3)

by Casey_K



Series: You Get Me [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Nervousness, Sweet, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The date continues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking it Steady (You Get Me Pt3)

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd  
> Don't own the boys

The drive back to Steve’s was quiet. It wasn’t an awkward silence, but it wasn’t their usual relaxed peace either. Danny pulled the Camaro onto the drive and Steve noticed, when he finally turned off the engine and let go of the steering wheel, his hands were shaking. 

Steve took Danny’s hand, waited for Danny to look at him, and then smiled. “We can take this as fast or as slow as you like, Danny.”

“Except everyone knows why we’re here and what we’re up to.”

“Nobody here but us. We please ourselves. Okay?”

“Right, okay.”

Danny looked far from convinced but Steve was going to have to go with it. “Good. Out of the car then.” Steve jumped out but when he made it to the other side, Danny hadn’t moved. Steve opened the door and swallowed an ounce of patience. He was desperate to get his hands on Danny, not to fuck, just to feel him, taste him. Fucking would be good, but he really could wait, would wait as long as Danny needed to get his head around what they were embarking on. “Come on,” he said, holding the door open. “Remember, you’re not the only blushing virgin at the party.” It pulled a well-needed laugh out of Danny, even if it was a little frayed around the edges. 

 

Steve reached for Danny as soon as the front door closed and was surprised to find himself slammed against the wall with Danny pressed against him. His head took a back seat during the onslaught of sensations—hot wet tongue, soft lips, rough hands— _oh, shit…_ “Wait, wait,” Steve gasped as Danny’s hand wrapped around his cock.

Danny sighed, but didn’t let go. “I thought you wanted to get this over with.”

“I…don’t.”

It was as much of a surprise to Steve as it obviously was to Danny. Danny narrowed his eyes and Steve felt weak under his intense gaze. “It’s all you’ve been on about.”

“I know, but no…I don’t know.” Steve huffed and took his cock out of Danny’s hand and put it back in his pants. “Just give me a minute to… I don’t want you to rush into anything you aren’t sure of. I get that this is a done deal, but it doesn’t have to be a right this minute deal. You said you didn’t put out on a first date, and I respect that.”

“But you do, so what’s stopping us?”

What was stopping him? He didn’t actually know. He sort of knew, and it was stupid. Looking Danny over there was nothing Steve wanted more than to peel away his clothes and get started on those long lusty hours they’d promised each other. But there were far more important things at stake. “Danny, I know you’re nervous, I am too.”

“Could have fooled me, Mr Let’s-buy-a-manual.”

“Okay, you can make fun of me all you want but I was just being practical. I want this to be good for us, Danno, and not some first time disaster that means we don’t want to try it again.”

Danny fidgeted and looked everywhere but at Steve. “I just, I don’t want you to lose interest. If I put out, you’re obliged to stick around for a while.”

There was brief pause in thought as Steve’s brain caught up with what he’d just heard. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Never mind.”

“Danny,” Steve grabbed Danny’s arm as he started to walk away. “This isn’t going to work if you don’t let me know what is going through that head of yours.”

“You,” Danny blustered. “You’re…well, you’re _you_.”

Great, Danny would choose now to start speaking in cryptic clues. “I’m aware of that, thank you for pointing out the obvious.”

“You’re a flirt, everyone’s Prince Charming.” Danny’s arms were waving around and Steve was worried he’d get clobbered. “If I don’t give you something to keep you interested…”

“Stop.” Steve rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. “I need a beer.” They moved through to the kitchen, Danny trailing guiltily behind, and Steve grabbed two beers from the fridge and set them on the table. “Sit.” He pointed to a kitchen chair and Danny flopped into it. “I don’t know what you’ve done with my partner, but I’d like him back, please.”

“Okay, here’s the thing.” Danny grabbed his beer, took a long slug and slammed it back on the table. “I’m getting myself into a state here because I’ve wanted this for so long but didn’t think I’d ever get this far.”

“Same here, buddy. Don’t forget that.”

“Right, yeah, but see that’s where I get stuck. You can have whoever you want, so why, if you wanted me, didn’t you make a move? There, I said it.” He slapped his hands on his knees and sat back, staring at Steve and waiting for an answer.

“Firstly,” Steve said, trying to keep a lid on his temper. He’d never heard such junk in his entire life, and that was saying something after partnering Danny for as long as he had. “I don’t get whoever I want. I have no idea where you get this nonsense from. Apart from this here, which is…just, wow. I may flirt a little on the job, but when have I ever followed through? When have you ever been aware of me pulling anyone, seeing anyone, other than Cath?”

“I don’t know what you do on your down time.”

 _Down time…_ “You said yourself, I spend most of my _down time_ monopolising yours. You want to know why they call me Smooth Dog? Because I’m anything but. Sure, people come on to me all the time but if I’m honest, I’m a little shy, okay. I need to know someone first, be comfortable with them before I can think about anything else.”

The silence hurt Steve’s ears. Danny picked up his beer and twisted it in his hands a few times before looking up at Steve. “You aren’t joking are you?”

“No, I’m not joking. I’m opening up here, Danny. If you’re just going to make fun we should call this whole thing off right now.”

“No,” Danny jumped up from his chair, almost dropping his beer as he tried to put it on the table, and stepped in front of Steve. He reached out to stroke Steve’s cheek. “Hey, I’m sorry, okay?”

“I’m not a player, Danny. If you say we’re dating, then that’s it, we’re dating. I’m exclusive from the off…until you tell me we’re not.”

“I didn’t think you and Cath were exclusive.”

“Because we weren’t dating, it was just occasional hook ups. And believe me, she is not the exclusive type.”

“But you would have wanted her to be?”

“No, Danny.” This had not been the plan for the afternoon at all. Steve was ready to throw in the towel before they’d already started. “Look, to be honest, I’ve never had a particularly high sex drive. I think I’m beginning to understand why a little more, but the truth is I didn’t see anyone else when Cath wasn’t around because I just wasn’t interested. I didn’t need to.” Steve shrugged. “But you, well, I’ve thought about you a lot, and after kissing you this morning, and…it’s got me all fired up and I realise that’s maybe been my mistake all these years.”

“I don’t understand.” Of course he didn’t, why would he? Steve didn’t understand himself. 

“I never considered the reason I didn’t need to sleep my way through the female population is because I might prefer the male variety. And, having said that, I can put my hand on my heart and say I’ve never wanted to reach out and touch another guy until you muscled your way into my life pulling guns on me, punching me, waltzing into my house as though it’s your own. You said earlier you were already mine, but Danny, I have always been yours too. Call me naïve, but it was only when you started talking about kissing this morning, and I so desperately wanted what you were describing, wanted to do that with you that my mouth got carried away and said the words without my permission.”

Danny looked a mix of intrigued and pissed. “So you’re giving me some ‘gay for you’ line, is that it?”

Steve leaned into Danny just a little, needing to draw strength and warmth to keep going. “I don’t even know what that means, Danny. I’m just a little in love with you, and because of that, I’ll be whatever you need me to be as long as I get to do unspeakable things to you. Make you squirm, and beg, and see your face when you come.”

Danny had instinctively leaned in to meet Steve and they were now touching all the way down. “You’ve truly never been with another guy?”

“You are the first. Even down to my first kiss.” Steve sighed. “And I’m sensing you can’t say the same. Not that it’s a problem,” he added quickly. “And you don’t have to tell me.”

“I’ve always known I was bi, made out with a handful of guys over the years. Mostly during college, only one since Rachel and that was because I was trying to get you out of my head. But, I couldn’t follow through, he wasn’t you and a McGarrett substitute just doesn’t cut it.”

A spike of jealousy hit Steve in the gut despite Danny’s tentative grin. “Recently?”

“A while ago, not long after we met, actually. Since then, I’ve been pining away for you, you big lug. Wondering how you could be so…flirty and handsy with me without actually making a move.”

Their lips were so close now. “Why didn’t you make a move on me?” And Danny stepped back. _Fuck._

“Because you’re _you_. Don’t give me aneurysm face. You’re hot. You have to know that. You must sense the way everyone stops to watch you walk past.”

“I still don’t get why that means you couldn’t make a move?”

“Guys like me don’t hit on guys like you, we just don’t. We are in different leagues, my friend.”

Steve pulled Danny tight against his body. “I disagree. You push every single one of my buttons, Danno, and believe me, I didn’t even know I had half of them. So, please, put your self-consciousness, and all those stupid thoughts about being in different leagues away, because I really want this, and I really, really, want you.” He couldn’t’ wait any longer. Steve pressed his lips to Danny’s, opened up hoping Danny would explore and moaned lightly at the feel of Danny’s tongue over his. They lost themselves, heat rising steadily, bodies pressed together. Danny pushed his thigh between Steve’s giving more friction and Steve pulled back. “And as you said,” his voice was rough and broken, “I am so willing to put out on a first date for you, and I’ll continue putting out until you’re ready to do the same. I want your cock everywhere, Danno, any place it'll fit. So, you want to take this upstairs?”

“God, your mouth is filthy. Yes, upstairs. I’m going to fuck you—very carefully—until you scream.”

 

Striped of clothes, they rocked together, hard and needy, lips kiss swollen, plenty of lube—as recommended—because Steve always liked to use it when he went solo so had a bottle stashed in the bedside drawer. “Do it, Danno, come on…”

Danny cursed under his breath. “I can’t even get a finger in there, Steven. I am telling you, my cock is not going to fit.”

“Damn it,” Steve huffed out. They both gave up, resting back on the bed. “There has to be another way.”

“Uh, I don’t think so. It’s one hole. No other way in.”

“Then fuck my face.”

“What? No… I know. Hold still.” Danny wrapped his hand around both their cocks and pressed himself over the top to add pressure. “Oh, now that is good. Fuck, is that good.”

“Yes, keep doing that. Faster…Holy fuck, Danny, I… god, I want you inside me but this is…I’m gonna…”

“So close, babe…this is amazing, you’re amazing. Steve… _fuck_ …” And Danny sprayed over his hand, and Steve’s belly. The feel of Danny’s cum, the heat of his body, the heaviness of him so close, and so spent was enough to push Steve over the edge and he clutched Danny tightly, calling his name, as he mixed his jizz with Danny’s. 

Danny sought out Steve’s lips and they kissed, lazy and sloppy, and oh, so glorious. “We did it,” Danny said against Steve’s lips. “Gay sex round one and we didn’t have to resort to your manual.”

“You are never going to let me forget that are you?”

“It’s just too good.” Danny sobered. “Though I think you may have a point. I have no idea how to get inside you without tearing you apart. A little research may be in order.”

“Thank you.” Steve nestled back into the pillows, content his idea had merit and his body was sated. 

“This feels good,” Danny nuzzled Steve’s chest, “…being naked with you. I like it.”

“I think I can safely say, I agree with you, but I’m starting to have trouble breathing here, Danno.” 

Danny shifted to the side and snuggled in. “I really am a cuddler, so get used to it.”

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and squeezed. “I have no problem at all with that.” He kissed Danny lightly on the forehead and sighed, a deeply relaxed and mellow sigh. “You don’t mind that we didn’t get there this time around, do you?”

“I thought I made myself very clear this morning, Steven, there are many more things to do in a relationship than fuck. I think we just discovered a pretty good one, and I am happy to repeat it often until we really get the hang of it.” Danny reached up to kiss Steve’s cheek. “Besides, I kind of like the idea we’re starting together from step one. It means we can be totally honest with each other about what we like and what we don’t. How many couples starting out have that?”

“I guess. I suppose I just wanted to give you more, somehow.”

“Knowing we are on the same page is all I need, babe. And it’s a relief to discover the mighty McGarrett is in fact a human being and not Super-Ninja-Bad-Ass-SEAL at every damn thing. I’m saying we take this as a win-win situation even if we don’t know what the hell we’re doing.”

“And we can work our way up to the long-lusty hours.”

Danny chuckled. “Oh, I don’t know. I think we could manage that already. I for one would be happy to explore every inch of your body with my tongue.” 

Steve shuddered. “I’d like that. I’d like that very much. And what would you like me to do for you?”

“I have everything I need right here, babe.” Danny grinned. “I got you.”


End file.
